The present invention relates generally to lawn mowing and specifically to walk behind mowers utilizing a stand up sulky. Walk behind lawn mowers and stand up sulkies are known. Conventional sulkies are problematic in that they have fixed axles, no dampening means (shock absorbers and the like), and are generally rectangular in shape. Additionally, they do not have convenient means for applying upward force from the user's foot to affect the turning ability of the sulky; nor do they have the axles positioned such that the weight of the user does not exert an undesirable torque upon the mower to which it is attached; nor do they provide a platform for a user to stand on that is deep enough and long enough to accommodate users with large feet. The invention presented herein overcomes these and other disadvantages as will be appreciated by those in the art.